The proposed project will study the relative effectiveness of several methods for teaching self-control to problem drinkers. A basic program of behavioral self-control training, found to be effective in prior research, will be compared with a self-help (bibliotherapy) approach and with two more extended programs including training in alternative coping skills. Specific aims include: (a) to determine the relative effectiveness of these approaches, (b) to determine whether an individualized treatment program is superior to one in which a standard set of procedures is applied, (c) to accumulate further data regarding predictors of differential treatment outcome. Forty-eight persons desiring to reduce their use of alcohol will be treated, provided that they show no major contraindications to controlled drinking therapy. Clients will be randomly assigned to four treatment groups: (a) Bibliotherapy, involving minimal therapist contact, (b) Behavioral Self-Control Training (BSCT), a six-week therapist-administered program to teach control strategies based upon prior research, (c) BSCT Plus Selected Modules, in which clients receive the BSCT program and then may elect to continue for a maximum of 12 additional weeks, being trained by a therapist in alternative coping skills of their choice, and (d) BSCT Plus Fixed Modules, in which clients receive the BSCT program and then may continue through three pre-selected modules dealing with anxiety, depression, and assertiveness. Extensive assessment measures will be employed prior to and at several periods following treatment. These will include self-report of drinking, corroborative interviews with significant others, liver function tests, psychological adjustment measures, and in vivo breath tests. "Booster" sessions will be available to clients who desire them during the period of follow-up.